


[羞蓝/pwp]天蝎座

by Bubble0531



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 羞蓝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble0531/pseuds/Bubble0531
Summary: 度娘诚不欺我。真是个善妒、占有欲强、性欲强的典型天蝎座。昏睡前最后半分钟王柳羿有气无力地瘫在姜承錄怀里脑中想的是这个。不过好像也不得不承认，这的确是和巨蟹最般配的天蝎座。
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Kudos: 3





	[羞蓝/pwp]天蝎座

**Author's Note:**

> *补档，写于2018.12  
> *文字稿删了，图片版链接放在这里存个档  
> *勿引流！勿转载！勿上升真人！！！

https://shimo.im/docs/gz5e5GHxLr09ZOq9/


End file.
